quelmarrealmfandomcom-20200213-history
SotS Inc/The Story So Far
Season 1: Welcome to SotS Inc. Chapter 1: Indoctrinate Quest(s) Undertaken: “The Case of the Missing Amblecrown” Members: [[Quarter Dorf]], Fitz, Killer, Mr. Detoor Success?: Yes. Membership acquired for all four, Donna Amblecrown was recovered. Chapter 2: Investigate Quest(s) Undertaken: “Need help in not smash (Unsmash?)” Off-screen Quests Handled: “BRAVE TEST SUBJECTS NEEDED” Members: Fitz, Killer, Q, Slite Surely Success?: Yes. Membership acquired for “Slite Surely”, the well was fixed. Meanwhile, vials for the test subjects quest were acquired, but the quest members were cursed by the various trials. Chapter 3: Underestimate Quest(s) Undertaken: “Turn my Wife Back” Members: Quarter Dorf, Fitz, Killer, Slite Surely Success?: Yes. The wife was turned back...as to how they managed it...it’s best left unquestioned. Chapter 4: Translate Quest(s) Undertaken: “Help me Fix Roof” Members: Quarter Dorf, Fitz, Q Success?: No. The “roof” remained “unfixed”, and the members committed (and were caught committing) several crimes along the way, causing their rankings to drop and their sentences to be extended. Chapter 5: Deliberate Quest(s) Undertaken: “World Renowned Theatre Group Auditioning...” and “Ushers Requested” Off-Screen Quest(s) Handled: “SUPPLIES RUNNING LOW” Members: Quarter Dorf, Killer, Mr. Deetor, Q, Slite Surely, Anema Success?: Partially. While the Theatre Troupe did find a solid performance in Q (who is still deliberating over whether or not to take the role and travel the world), the members got cocky when also attempting to create a trap for the Usher job...and were sidetracked by the criminal agendas of Detoor and Quarter Dorf. Chapter 6: Recuperate Quest(s) Undertaken: “A Horse and a Thief” Members: Q, Slite Surely, Entire Sninky Success? Yes! The tools were recovered, though the horse looked like it never belonged to the client in the first place, and the bricks were just a scattered mess. The players also stopped the hobgoblins from attempting to kidnap further tradesmen...at the cost of starting a Hob-Orc war. Chapter 7: Exterminate Quest(s) Undertaken: ''"Accompany our VIP" ''Success? No. Kazak the dog was killed by [[The Council of Wrath]]. ''Thank you, my selfless friend(s). '' ''As my gift for accepting such a dangerous mission into the mountains of Pteris, I have bestowed you with vouchers to the inaugural trip of the Perturb Iron Horse. Kazak is being escorted to the base of the Pteris peaks via Iron Horse, and I am honored to have such (an) altruistic individual(s) like you(rselves) join him on his trip to Hissar. Please note that the Iron Horse is vacating U.S.S.S.C on the Afternoon of the forthcoming Ninesday, if you are late, the duties of protections will have to lie with another party. '' ''And do believe me when I say I have contacted other parties. Kazak deserves the utmost protection, which is why I have doubled down on my efforts to contact any available protection agencies in the area. Do not fear competition, however, as each contacted party will receive equal reward in the face of success. '' ''Safe travels, adventurer(s). '' Chapter 8: [[The Shadowgate|Shadowgate]] Season 2: The Hunt for Zugs ''Also'' s''ee ''[[The Hunt for Zugs]] Chapter 1: The Hunt for McFlair Chapter 2: The Hunt for the Shadowfell In this chapter the team arrived in Jewelspar and also broke Zachary out of prison, while also doing some crazy stuff like performing [[Nobility Wed]] at the Jewelspar palace as a distraction for Kinky Gutsy. Chapter 3: The Hunt for Home Chapter 4: The Hunt for Corporeality Chapter 5: The End of the Hunt ''"On the 17th of Nightal (Now known as December), [[Sick of this Shit|the Founders]] had taken another march to [[Breme]], home of some of their least favorite memories...But one light in this dark frost was [[Atnas]]. A year after they last met, the Founders were invited to dinner with the jolly man to see how much progress had been made. This opportunity allowed [[Anema]] to check on the status of his most prized possession. Recent fatal events have left much mystery regarding the Horn, and dinner with friends was a great excuse to travel back north. Complications arose as Anema had to abandon his hunt. Out of the chilly storm arose a [[The Shadowgate|group of foreign travelers]]. Keeping the holiday spirit in mind, Anema....invited them all in for dinner."'' Season 3: Cons and Conviction Chapter 1: Take the Liberty In this chapter the crew returned to Jewelspar, where they bartered with Shadar Kai in Shadespar to get ahold of some [[blackstones]] and also helped Zachary Luddite take the throne from his father and make magic legal again. "Our ten days in Jewelspar seemed to soar by in a blur of giants and new crew mates. King Zachary’s coronation occurred and our own beloved Hillevi was named queen. I have never seen a more regal and elegant woman; she looked more beautiful than even in her days in Nobility Wed. She carried herself upon that throne with the grace of one groomed for the position. That seems like such a long time ago, even now. Our friend in the City Guard, Vimes, set about getting us back the runes to ensure the Shadow Queen would run. Iris studied magic. Krik-Et began developing a delicacy yet unknown to this world, something she refers to as Thrice-Cream. Hillevi, sweet Hillevi, was enjoying her life as the queen." - [[Duskella]]'s Captain's Log Chapter 2: Take Cover! In this session, a storm giant attacked Jewelspar. "Our sweet moments of bliss in Jewelspar were cut short by the arrival of a storm giant, who was slain by Vimes, Braedan, Juris, the City Guard, ourselves, and, to my surprise, Janky, who arrived in Jewelspar serendipitously to round out our crew. Also filling in the ranks were a former SOTS member, Alakrin, and two half-giants, Vladimir and Olga. " - [[Duskella]]'s Captain's Log Chapter 3: Take a Stab in the Dark In this session, [[Iris]] and [[Duskella]] set up a variety of challenges, including fighting off [[Shadar-Kai]] ambushers, in an attempt to put together a skeleton crew for the newly christened [[The Shadow Queen|Shadow Queen]]. Other notable attendees of the challenges included [[Olga and Vladimir Petrov]], as well as newly pardoned ex-SotS member [[Ilakrin]]. "With a few more days post the storm giant attack, we gathered a few more crew members (Lola, Behold, Patricia Cake, and Cleopatra) and set out to accomplish our own missions. " - [[Duskella]]'s Captain's Log Chapter 4: Take Your Mind off of Things In this quest, a fake posting was put up to get [[Julian Winter]] out of SotS, and the crew hit the high seas, only to encounter pirates and a [[Nightshade|leviathan]]. [[Duskella]]'s Captain’s Log of the Fated Day "When we set sail at the end of the week, our crew consisted of myself, Krik-Et, Iris, a royal bodyguard Toby, Vimes, Braedan, Juris, Alakrin, Olga, Vladimir, Janky, Lola, Behold, Pattie Cake, Cleopatra, a strange silent man named Detritus, and our own Queen Hillevi. Vimes and the other members of the Guard asked us to bear them to Nymphsview, to solve the mystery of the strange letters and the storm giant’s appearance in Jewelspar, so that was our first stop. The nightmares plagued me again, worse this time, on our first eve at sea. I called Iris, who is cautious about going to Nymphsview for some reason, to my chambers. Just before she removed the curse from my mind, we were attacked. In the ensuing battle, we lost Detritus, Lola, and Behold, and the Shadow Queen took severe damage. We docked in Dwalevale, or something like that, for a week, to repair the ship. While there, we picked up four new crew members: Red, Scarlet, Crimson, and Ruby. Immediately upon returning to sea, I called Queen Hillevi, Janky (who revealed his name was Julian), Krik-Et, and Iris to my chambers. With my trust in them, I was going to have Iris lift the curse. They were instructed to protect the crew, to finish the mission, at all costs, even if it meant my life. Before that, however, each of them was given a black stone to protect them in case of emergency. And, perhaps most importantly, I finally bestowed upon all of them the title of Shadow Queens. Not everyone gets to wear that badge, but I trusted them, I knew they would uphold the honor of our lineage. Then Iris laid her hands on me and lifted the curse. I wish I could describe the horror I felt in this moment. And the agony. But this is time for facts, not for emotions, so I will simply say this: A creature of enormous size ejected itself from my mouth like a serpent from a corpse and destroyed our galley, the captain’s quarters, the kitchen, the helm, so much of the ship. This creature, a Leviathan, began to attack our crew, but did not strike me. It killed Pattie Cake and Cleopatra, then devoured our Queen Hillevi in a single bite, then Vimes and later Juris. After what seemed like hours of fighting, but must have been less than a minute, the creature had all but cleared the deck of creatures. It then loomed its horrific head to my own and laughed a monstrous laugh, before dissipating into the night air, leaving behind an unconscious Vimes and a weakened Juris. As it faded from my vision, I remembered the rest of the tragedy that was my childhood: The pirates I had been raised by had raided my village and killed my parents. They then dragged my sister Dawn and me into the center of the town, where they told me one of us could go and the other would stay with them. I, of course, had offered to go, to allow Dawn to try to live a normal life, thinking perhaps I could return to her, and they feigned letting her go before the bastards killed her in front of me. I felt grief, fear, anger, hatred, unlike any I could picture. Something in those emotions must have manifested in a creature, the Leviathan that had attacked my crew on the ship, and it murdered my attackers. Perhaps this creature was defending me, I don’t know, but as it retreated into me, I lost consciousness. In my haze, I remember being referred to as the Infected and being dragged aboard the Shadow Queen, where I spent the remainder of my days. I remembered, too, the fierce joy I had felt after I became captain, which had apparently released the Leviathan upon the crew, who stranded me in a lifeboat and fled to the Shadowfell to save their own cowardly hides. I then remembered that three had been swallowed, but Queen Hillevi had not returned with the others. She had been slain in the fight against my demon and was lost to us. This demon, which was born from the death of a sister, died the same way. We go now to Nymphsview at as fast a speed as Olga’s conjured winds can manage. For now, we forget the injuries of the ship. For now, we all sleep together, a family united in our tragedy. For now, we rush towards a city wherein we may find the magic to restore our fallen friend. Despite Iris’ misgivings about the city on the horizon, we must go, if there is even a chance to bring her back. Of this “great magic” or the source of the giants, I do not know. But I know that I am a captain and I lost a member of my crew. I lost a member of my family. I lost Hillevi and it’s all my fault." Chapter 5: Take the Day Off Chapter 6: Take your Eye off the Ball Chapter 7: Take a Turn for the Worse Having defeated the Chimera and escaping from their prison cell, [[Solomon]] broadcast into the vault what he believed would be his last message to his sister: ''"Dear Sister, I'm hearing now that you've broken into my Vault. I have probably been alerted too late, but on the chance that your body can somehow tolerate the magics long enough, I want you to know before you die, I am thankful for what you did. None of this would be possible if you hadn't robbed me of my power and gave me my drive. When I retrieve the eye off your corpse, I am going to destroy it. I've already proven to myself that I can best you even without my spells. I'm sorry it had to end like this."'' Final Captain's Log The seas were rough today, as we sailed into Nymphsview. It seems only fitting that rocky tides should mark the end of what has truly been a rocky journey. To think this all began with simple crimes we once committed… For, you see, all went wrong as we got closer to Nymphsview We repaired the ship, but we then raced to Nymphsview, where we encountered Killis, who led us into the labyrinthine mines below the city. Once there, we found out that this Killis was Solomon, Iris’ long lost brother and the de-facto leader of the city, who had an army of Thri-Kreen at his disposal. This drove a wedge between Iris and Krik, who believed that her surrogate mother had been lying this entire time. Still, this didn’t seem to be as grand a failure as it could have been, as we struck a deal with the charismatic leader and were led to what we presumed would be a room for us to stay in. That is, until the Thri-Kreen in question shoved us into portals leading to a jail cell. Determining our best option was escape, we fought valiantly as a team, defeated the Chimera, and began to speed out of the tunnels. However, we were soon cornered and raced for the vault, where the strongest magic is said to be held, led by the real Killis. As we stepped in, however, the door slammed shut behind us, trapping Juris and Anema behind. What is this vault we hide in now? What fate lies in store for our friends who did not make it in? What fate in store for those of us who did? Will we be able to find the information out about why Jewelspar is being targeted? Will we be able to resurrect Hillevi? Despite all the darkness that has led to this moment, despite the loss we have faced, a part of me still has hope. A part of me, lost somewhere in my childhood, believes that we will make it out of this, that Iris will conquer Solomon, that Krik will understand that we are her true family, and that Hillevi will once again reign as queen. For now, we wait, trapped in this vault, hopeful and fearful and praying to the gods that we may sail again. Chapter 8: Take a Bow SotSincarnation: The Epilogue